Facade
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: Everyone knows the risks of falling in love with your bestfriend. Some took these risks and either ended up hurt or happy. Me? I chose not to take them and live happily but hurting. This is the reason for my facade.


**Facade - A Naruto fanfic**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

* * *

_If we were a fairytale, would we be a happily ever after?_

**(L)(L)(L)**

Hey there. My name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

I'm 16, a senior in high school, president of the student council, co-captain of the girls' basketball team and have pink hair. Yes, pink hair. Build a bridge and get over it.

I'm popular, I won't deny that, but not those stereo-typed popular people who goes around criticising and gossiping about everyone they see. I'm proud to say that I'm in a high social standing because I deserve it. Well, I do. I'm president of the student council and co-captain of the girls' basketball team, after all. And I guess having pink hair makes you stand out. A LOT.

I can't say I have a lot of friends in school because, really, you have no idea how many people just pretend to be nice to you to get popular. It's sickening, really. That's what I hate most about high school. Ironically, though, that's how you can really find real friends. It's hard to pick them up from hoardes of attention-whores desperately trying to ride your fame wagon but when you do it's hard to let go. Yup, that's definitely the only thing keeping me from running away from home. You may think I'm exagerrating a bit and maybe I am but when your family isn't around, they're the only ones who you can really count on. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba, that is.

I've known Ino, Sasuke and Naruto the longest. The longest 10 years of my life, I must say. To make a long story short, I saw Naruto getting bullied by some older kids. I tried to help him out but got caught in the taunting instead. That was when Ino and Sasuke came in, two _very _intimaditing 6-year olds, and came to our rescue. End of story. I, later, found out that Ino and Sasuke were step-siblings by marriage and Naruto's parents divorced and left him in the care of his three guardians; Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Both Ino and Naruto didn't mind the divorcion. Ino's father abused both she and her mother while Naruto's parents practically left him to fend for himself in an empty house, at the age of 5 at that. The two blondes claimed that the divorcion was for the best. Sasuke's case, however, was different. According to Ino, he was dragged out by his father, against hiw own will. It seemed Sasuke was closer to his mother and older brother than he was with his father. These three are the most important people in my life. They're my bestfriends.

We met the rest of the gang during the summer before our first year in high school. Everybody was around our age, except for Tenten, Neji and Temari. They were a year older.

Everything was smooth-sailing until the start of high school.

I'm guessing the saying 'Life's a bitch' came from there.

**(L)(L)(L)**

"Aw. Come on, Forehead. When was the last time we had a sleepover?"

I sighed dejectedly. Me and Ino had been wandering aimlessly around the mall for hours. It's not that I don't want a sleepover, I do. It's just that, I've had a lot on my mind lately. The exams are finished, the results are coming out soon, the student council has to organise senior prom, _I_ have to prepare for senior prom and, of course, there's my boyfriend, Sai. That's a lot of things to handle for a graduating student.

"Aren't we a little too old for that, Pig? Besides, I really can't relax much when I'm fighting with Sai." I rubbed my temples wearily. "We've been fighting, non-stop, for the past month and a half. I don't know what to do with him anymore."

We walked in Double Bean, a local coffee shop, both of us ordering a caramel frappucino. "Okay. First of all, we are and never will be 'too old' for sleepovers," Ino air-qouted. Our drinks were finished and was set in front of us. After a quick mutter of thanks, we plopped ourselves down on two brown leather bean bags. "And second, you two still haven't made up? I thought that was over, like, 2 weeks ago."

I took a sip of her drink, taking a second to marvel at the wonders of coffee and caramel. I actually felt better already with just enjoying my drink. "Yeah, our fight at that time really was over. This is a new one."

Ino contemplated on this for a moment, taking big gulps of her frappucino. "Hmm. Me and Shikamaru fight too but not that continuosly." She glanced at me momentarily. "You know, this may be karma."

I looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about, Pig?"

The blonde looked at me sternly. "I know what you've been hiding all these years, Sakura. I've known you long enough. The other girls, too, know about this." She took a long suck of her drink.

I bit her lip, eyes cast downwards. I could lie. That was easy enough. But this is Ino we're talking about. She sees through my fake smiles when nobody else, except for Naruto, could. "I'm not surprised that you've figured it out. Even the girls. Though, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner."

With a wave of her hand, Ino grinned. "Nah, it's fine. We understand your situation and reason. We wouldn't have approved of the whole thing, after all." Ino looked at me with overflowing concern. "I'm here for you, Sak. We all are. You didn't have to go through it alone."

A dry laugh was all I could manage. "Yeah, I know. It was my choice, Ino. Who would've thought that I'd stoop to so low, just to help myself get over him." I could feel my eyes getting glassy with tears but I didn't want to rub them away. Despite popular belief, crying actually makes you feel better.

Ino quickly hugged me to prevent any unwanted tears from falling. "We can't help it, Sakura. It was your choice not to tell him and we supported you." She hushed.

Choking back a sob, I buried her pink head on the blonde's shoulders. "I know. But why do I still love him after all the pain he's put me through?"

"Because," Ino rubbed soothing circles onmy back. "Life's a bitch."

**(L)(L)(L)**

Hm. I think I forgot to tell you that I was, and probably still am, in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

No, it wasn't love at first sight. That's pathetically stupid, considering the fact that we met when we were 6. I was 12 at that time. I can still remember it clearly.

It was a few days after we met the rest of the gang. We decided to go to a newly-built park by the beach to bond which, by the way, is way cool beyond words. The park and beach, I mean. Us, girls, just got back from walking along the beach. The guys were hanging around the playground. I don't know how or why but Tenten just suddenly announced to us, "I think Sasuke likes Sakura." What's worse was, all of them actually agreed on the spot.

I think I choked on my spit that time.

After that incident, I couldn't help but think about it all the time. Everytime I spaced out, it was always his fault.

_Does he like me? _

_Do I like him?_

I didn't know that one statement could do so much brain damage. I guess thinking about what Tenten said, made me think about him. So, yeah. It just kind of developed. By the time summer ended and school started, I've told the girls that I like Sasuke and I blamed it on Tenten.

She just grinned like an idiot.

**(L)(L)(L)**

Oh joy.

Where am I, you ask?

The most obvious place on earth.

Ino's and Sasuke's house.

After my waterworks in the coffee shop, we decided that some girl-talk would be the greatest stress-relief for me. And, of course, the more the merrier so we invited Hinata, Tenten and Temari. So now, here I am, on the swing set by the balcony. Ino had to get some sleepover stuff and pick the other girls up. Ino's family lives in a condominium so, no outsiders allowed except for visitors.

I love this house. They're on the first floor so one of the perks is the balcony. Half of which is their dog's personal space. Yes, they have a dog. And the cutest thing, at that. They adopted it when Ino and Sasuke was 7. The previous owner named the black cocker spaniel, Tequila. Go figure.

I've been playing with Tequila for the pat 10 minutes and Ino, or anybody else who lives in this house, hasn't shown up yet. Tequila's asleep now, on my lap, and I was about to doze off when the sound of the front door opening shot me awake. Since waking up Tequila wouldn't have been my smartest idea yet, I just continued to swing ourselves while waiting for the unknown person to step into view. I stroked the dog's left ear as it unconsciously licked my other hand. I giggled and didn't notice the figure approaching me.

"Careful or he might actually think it's food and bite you."

I snapped my head up and there stood Sasuke Uchiha.

I shouldn't be surprised, really. Considering that he _does_ live here. But I did anyway but decided not to show it. I thought it was Ino, after all.

"Are you saying that I'm tasty, Uchiha?"

He rose an eyebrow at that one. "One, gag me." I giggled. "And two, since when did you start calling me by my last name?"

I shrugged and scooted over to my left to give him space to sit down. "I don't know. I just felt like it." I beamed at him as he ruffled my hair.

Oh God, I missed him. I haven't really seen him from, what? A month? Being a senior really sucks away your time for any other things besides school. For your pleasurable information, I never did tell him that I like him an more-than a platonic way. It's just, I'm scared of what might happen. Being the smart and understand people my friends are, they didn't pressure me at all. But that didn't mean I was free from these teasings. I swear, I think Sasuke might have figured it out. But, of course, whenever that thought crosses my mind, he does something that makes me think otherwise.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked.

I sighed. It was just like Ino to forget to inform her family of these type of things. "Sleepover."

By this time, Tequila started to wake up. I'm kind of freaking out because I don't know what I'm supposed to do with a possibly-cranky dog on my lap. Oh yeah, I'm wearing a skirt, mind you. I guess Sasuke saw me panicking because he suddenly stood up and lifted the half-asleep cocker spaniel off my skirt and tucked him in his basket. Aww, that was sweet of him.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." I stared at him while he walked away. Seriously, I've been away from him for a month and he suddenly starts acting nice. To say the least, I'm pleasantly shocked. "Oh, and by the way, I've invited the guys over too. I'm not sure if they're sleeping over though since it'd be cool with our parents."

Oh boy. This'll be one hell of a sleepover.

**(L)(L)(L)**

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't really planning on writing another story. But, meh. This kinda popped in after I had a sleepover at a friend's house. This is basically based on that time and my wishful thinking. This'd be a two-shot. Three, at most but I don't plan on dragging it that long. I'm not sure when I can update because, seriously? I only update if I remember to and not feel lazy.

I'm a horrible fanfic writer who never finishes/updates her fanfics. ):


End file.
